May Angels Lead You In
by maketheangelsigh
Summary: He likes to think about her. She likes to watch him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee, whatsoever. This is for pure enjoyment. (:  
**Note: **Totally Quartie. Deal.

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

Artie often found himself thinking about her.

He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone he knew, most would laugh at him. He was the boy in the wheelchair; she was the girl who had at one point ruled it all. It was evident that almost every boy in William McKinley High was crushing on her. But, to him, crush didn't even cover what he felt for the petite blonde. _Crush _was such a second grade word. Did that word even belong in high school language?

No, Artie was full-blown in love with Quinn Fabray.

He knew that the feelings he had for Quinn would never be reflected by her. He sometimes pushed the thoughts and feelings away, pretended like they didn't exist. He hated when he saw her in the hall, talking with Puck or walking alone with her head down. It didn't help that he wanted to help her, to walk (or wheel in his case) her to class, to talk with her. But Quinn Fabray give him the time of day? It didn't matter that she lost her rep; that she was in Glee club with him; Quinn couldn't ever love some guy like him.

When he looked at her now, after she had settled down in Glee club fully, he could see how much Quinn had changed. She had once been the Ice Princess, the ruler of William McKinley High. She had the star boyfriend; she was captain of the squad and was envied by almost every girl in the school. Now, she was Quinn with the baby bump. She was Quinn with a boyfriend that won't change despite the fact that he'll become a father. And even though she didn't know, she still had admirers.

Artie admired her. Looking at her from afar, he saw the strength that Quinn held inside her. Despite the fact that she had lost her title, Quinn knew that that wasn't what mattered anymore. Artie liked to observe her, secretly of course, as she sat in Glee club and watched as Mr. Schuester talked. He often caught her caressing her stomach, he saw her smile slightly as she did it a few times. He knew she cared for what was growing inside her and that made Artie's heart ache. He knew that she deserved a man that would take care of her baby like a father would. He knew that Finn still loved her but didn't know if that relationship would ever patch up. He knew that Puck wouldn't ever change or even be remotely close as a father, regardless of what he said about wanting a family.

Artie would take care of it. He found himself thinking of that one day. Artie would be a good father, he had thought. He would have the skills to do it; he was use to taking care of himself sometimes. He had the heart to do it. He understood where Finn was coming from when he was mad at Quinn; but Artie would never back down. People make mistakes, Puck wasn't going to man up and change his ways, so Quinn had no one to help her with it. Artie couldn't see Quinn becoming a single mother. No, no, he _didn't_ want to see that.

Artie couldn't help but stop thinking about her. He loved seeing her laugh in Glee, sing or dance. She seemed to be able to hold herself up, not caring about the fact that she was living through hell. She had that small spark of Ice Quinn but the new Quinn, the one that seemed to fit in with the underdogs, well that was always showing.

But even though Quinn had climbed down from her rung as top dog at McKinley, Artie was still lower then her on the chain of society. He didn't even remember the last time Quinn had a conversation with him. He remembered the ballad that they were suppose to sing for Glee Club, there wasn't much practice nor talking when that happened. It was like they had mutual feelings on whatever concerned it that a conversation wasn't likely to be held. She had a gift of singing, no doubt. Artie knew that, he understood that. He sometimes wished that Mr. Schue would give Quinn some solos. Artie just wanted to hear her beautiful voice.

There were so many things about Quinn that were amazing to him. Her smile was one too. Her smile made his heart light up, no matter if the smile wasn't directed to him because it normally wasn't. Her smile made his heart squeeze tightly. She was beautiful, not in a hot, sexy I-totally-wanna-bang-you kind of way. No, Quinn was _beautiful._ She was the type of beautiful that no matter what mood she was in, she still looked amazing. Artie had seen all he could of the sides of Quinn from off in the distance. He saw bossy Quinn, he saw sad Quinn, he saw serious Quinn, he saw angry Quinn, he saw smiley Quinn, and he saw confused Quinn.

Artie noticed the little things. The things that made him love Quinn, no, made him fall in love with Quinn. He noticed how she tossed her hair before she spoke. He noticed the way she bit her lip when she was focused on something. He noticed the expressions she made, which were just adorable to him. He noticed how much into singing she was when she did sing. He noticed her bigger smiles came from touching her stomach or accomplishing something.

Artie noticed and thought of all things about her. He knew he loved Quinn with every part of his heart. Yet, the feeling – at least he thought – was nothing more than a slight feeling of acquaintances on her part.

Quinn liked to watch him when she could.

It hadn't been just recently. It had been before she joined Glee club, to be honest. She remembered seeing him wheeling himself down the halls. People would purposely bump his chair or shout things at him. She remembered feeling slight sadness for the boy in the wheelchair. But that feeling always passed on, she made it pass on. She couldn't dwell on a boy that was at the bottom of the high school food chain when she had to worry about cheerleading practice.

That was before the baby. The baby changed everything. It especially changed on how she looked at the underdogs of William McKinley High. It especially changed on how she viewed Artie Abrams.

She knew to everyone else that Artie was a nerd, someone to get to do your homework for you. Someone to pick on and tease. It had been that way ever since that accident plunged him in that chair. She couldn't even begin to remember what Artie was like before, in grade school. Had she ever interacted with him at that time?

It didn't matter. She had seen Artie grow as a stronger person throughout high school. She never acknowledged it but she saw him conversing with Tina or another Glee clubber whenever they were in the Glee room. For some reason, she knew that Artie wasn't one to let things take him down, to let things get to him.

She also knew that day she had fallen for Artie. Yes, she fell for the one that she wouldn't have given the time of day if she had been top queen again. Artie was a different person to her. He was sweet and kind, not caring about what other people did to him. People were cruel and yet he still managed to see the better side of people.

To be truthfully honest, it had been the day that Glee had sung _'Lean On Me'_ to Finn and her. It had started right when Artie opened his mouth. Why hadn't she ever known his voice before? He had several small parts in singing but why was it then when she realized that Artie had one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard? Quinn couldn't answer that question to herself. She knew that Artie's voice was a voice she would love to fall asleep at night too. Even hearing him speak after that made her heart melt.

When Artie started to sing the verse for that song, Quinn felt that he was singing it just for her. They were but she felt as if it was just Artie. She wanted it to be just Artie. She felt safe and cared for after that. Truthfully, the one person she wanted to talk to was him. The way he had put his heart and soul into singing those lines made Quinn feel as if he meant it. It made her feel as if she could lean on him and talk with him.

Quinn Fabray never got that courage to though. Artie was so sweet and she didn't want to lay her problems out for him. He had enough on his own. He had his life to try and live, he had to survive high school and he had to survive life after that.

Quinn would watch Artie during Glee; because that was the only time she had a clear view of him. They shared 4th period English but he was behind her. She would watch him and watch him interact. She hated watching him talk with Tina, she knew the standards of that relationship and sometimes wanted Artie to speak to her, to look at her the way he looked at Tina.

She had a little game every time she looked at Artie. She would pinpoint his actions to try and determine his feelings. When he was nervous, he would twist his hands back and forth in his lap. His bright smile would take his face when he was passionate about something. His nose would scrunch up when he was confused. He would look down when he was embarrassed. It was amazing how much Quinn got out when she watched him from across the room.

She couldn't lie to herself, the way she thought of Artie and the way she watched him. She knew that she loved him. Too bad that Artie was infatuated with Tina and had feelings even though she lied. She had thought she heard something about Artie liking someone else other then Tina, she had heard it from Rachel. The thought excited her but Artie Abrams liking _her? _Quinn never had doubts about a boy liking her, because she didn't need to have doubts before. But there was something Artie that made her doubt that. Artie could go for someone better. Someone who wouldn't make mistakes, someone would make him feel the way he needed to feel.

Quinn knew that Tina was a good girl for Artie. As much as it pained Quinn to think that, the way Tina held herself through high school was much like the way Artie held himself. Sure, he couldn't stop bullying as much as Tina could but the two didn't seem to care about that. Quinn didn't know how Artie could stand being picked on every day. She had a hard time trying to control herself when it happened to her.

Artie was stronger than she was. He held his head high and did things that made _him _happy, not others. He didn't seem to care what others thought. Sure, his wardrobe looked like something his grandmother picked out but Quinn, herself, thought he looked adorable in the goofy sweaters or suspenders. He was smart and he knew that. He put his two cents in when he felt that it needed to put there. She wouldn't tell anyone this but she found his wheel gloves completely cute as well. He wore them occasionally but she found them Artie-like. It wasn't because he was in a wheel chair because if he wasn't, she could still see him wear them.

Quinn saw these things as she watched him sometimes. Deep in her heart, she knew that Artie was the one she wanted but the feelings that she felt were something that he could never give back. It was impossible for Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray to be completely in love.

Right?

* * *

Read and Review? That's what I'm suppose to stay here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee, whatsoever. This is for pure enjoyment. (:  
**Note: **Totally Quartie. Deal.  
I apologize SO FREAKIN' MUCH for no updating. I didn't know where I was going with this. I'm sorry but here it is, the chapter. (: Thank you for all who reviewed, they were sweet and amazing. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

Artie usually thought about her during classes.

It was the classes when they had free time. Whenever they had time to work in any class, Artie would spend it struggling to complete his assignment though his mind was never toward it. It was usually toward a certain blonde. Today was no exception for him.

It was Advanced Math during 4th period. He enjoyed math tremendously. It was challenging and he excelled at it. He never wanted to brag on how much smarts he had, he was just as smart as the next person in class when it came to Math class. Sure, Artie was smarter than them in a lot of subjects and vice versa, most probably did well in street smarts while Artie probably did well in common sense over some of them.

But this math period, he could not concentrate even if his life depended on it. He didn't seem to participate that day or even begin to try and complete his assignments. He was focused on _her. _Why was Artie focused on a girl that could never love him? Because Artie believed in the impossible. It sounded cheesy, even for him. Artie was a hopeless romantic, something not a lot of people knew about him. He had read several books that consisted of star-crossed romance. That's why he kept his mind on her; he had a chance, didn't he? He didn't have as much as a chance as someone who could walk but he knew that Quinn wasn't that shallow. He knew her, even if he didn't talk to her.

Quinn always seemed to amaze Artie; that was the theme of his thoughts that day. He thought of things of her that amazed him. She was sweet, that amazed him. Quinn always seemed like she was top dog when she was top dog. She seemed to look down upon other students, students like Artie himself. But once she had joined Glee club, that exterior attitude melted away. Quinn had become caring and sweet, nothing like Cheerleader Quinn. What else amazed Artie about her? She was pregnant and she remained completely beautiful. Artie sometimes thought that the bump made her glow even more and made her prettier. Her laugh was enchanting. It made his heart flutter. He would love to just listen to her laugh on days end; it would have made his _life._

Artie's thoughts drifted along the road of his mind, letting any thought of her pass with a small smile on his face. He nearly jumped in his chair when he heard the bell ring out, which signaled the end of class period. Had time flew by that fast? Artie wouldn't know, he felt embarrassed for thinking about her all class period and not getting his work done. He did realize that no one knew, or even cared, about his thoughts.

Artie brought his math book in his lap, zipping it up in his backpack before settling the bag on the back of his wheelchair, letting it hang off of his bars. He adjusted his glasses before taking a solid breath and pushing himself out of the small, confined space behind the counters that they used for desks. He managed a small smile for the math teacher, who just waved him off into the hallway. Artie frowned, shaking his head as he wheeled himself through the crowded hallways. He liked to call it his own personal Hell. People pushed him, bumped into purposely sometimes and then looked at him with disgusted as if to say.

_Since when do you belong here? _

Artie sometimes felt as if he didn't belong, he wasn't like most people. Artie knew that the only way to survive this was to carry himself as if it didn't bother him. It did. People would either push him around or give him fake sympathy as if that's what he needed. He didn't need any of those things, he had enough worries. Sometimes, Artie imagined what it would be like to walk. He wanted to; one of his biggest dreams had been wanting to dance. He knew that he had no chance, any time soon so he did with what he was given.

Wheeling himself down the hall, Artie did everything to avoid the human traffic. He was on his way to the Glee room, since it was almost time. There were two major reasons why he loved school. The first one was school challenged him. His advanced classes challenged his mind and made him think. If he focused on them, most of his problems just went away. The second reason was Glee Club. He loved it; he loved the freedom of being able to sing anything that was remotely close to what he felt. He loved the assignments they got from Mr. Schuester because it gave him a chance to grow with his voice – which was the only thing he could use in Glee club besides his mad guitar skills since he couldn't really dance.

He had another reason but even to him, he didn't want to admit it.

He wheeled himself into the Glee room; he wished that in his mind he would use the word _'walk'. _The majority of the Glee clubbers were here. Rachel was sitting with her body pressed against Jesse's as if it were glued. Brittany and Santana were in the back, probably saying the latest gossip. Tina was waiting for him near the clear right end. He rolled himself over near her, smiling lightly as he parked himself right next to her. He looked behind him to see who else was here. Finn was sitting behind Mercedes, who was right next to Puck. Someone was missing.

He looked over to the door as she walked in, immediately lighting up a room as she did so. Sure, no one else saw it but Artie did. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a white cardigan. Her blonde hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders. Her small baby bump was noticeable but that made her glow anymore. He turned his eyes away from her once she sat down next to him.

Artie turned his attention back on Tina, who was saying something about some movie that was playing that weekend. He felt sort of bad. He knew Tina liked him and he liked her, just not _loved. _He felt bad that he didn't seem her like he use too. He felt bad that he didn't notice what she was wearing anymore. He kind of lost his feeling for her after she lied. He forgave her, or at least said that but Artie was still hurt. That wasn't something he could just get over.

Everyone went quiet once Mr. Shuester stepped up to the plate to announce that week's assignment. Artie shifted, as much as he could, in his chair. He heard the other chairs squeak in response.

"Today, I'm going to give you an assignment about one of the oldest feelings in the world," it was like the class leaned forward to wait in anticipation. He chuckled, "Love."

Artie snuck a look at Quinn next to him, her porcelain face was motionless. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Quinn hated 4th period. Study hall could be so boring. It was like waiting for something to fall out of the sky. Chewing on her lower lip, she doodled in her notebook instead of working on her American History homework that was due the next day.

She had one hand rested on her stomach, her thumb smoothing over any wrinkles that she might have found in her sundress as her other hand dotted across the page in a rhythmic flow of creating nothing in particular.

The library was silent, as it usually was but Quinn couldn't help but feel as if the silence was heavy. She looked around her, her pen dropping on her paper with a soft thud. She hated silence sometimes, it always made her think. It wasn't that Quinn was bad at thinking; it was just that Quinn was bad at thinking what she was thinking. Her thoughts never really co-existed with one another. They contradicted each other and she would always weigh her pros and cons with each decision she thought of.

The truth was, Quinn over thought.

She thought about Puck and what he _wasn't _doing for her. She thought about his mother that was on her tail 24/7. She thought about the people at the school and how sometimes she wanted to rip them apart. Quinn Fabray had anger that she didn't know she had. She thought about Glee club and Regionals. She thought about Finn and her mistakes. She thought about after the birth and after high school. She thought about Artie and she thought about her next doctor's appointment.

Quinn blinked as she stopped herself for what she was thinking then. Did she think about Artie that much? Enough to put it in a list of what she thought about daily?

She looked around her warily as if people were reading her thoughts and hearing that. She looked back at her drawing and sighed. Yes, she did think about him that much. There was just something about that boy in the wheelchair. He was kind and he was sweet. He stood up for what he believed in and no one could take that away from him.

Quinn tapped her pen against the paper, listening to the noise it made as she wandered off into her thoughts. She had to put off thinking about him. She was Quinn Fabray. It didn't matter if she had lost her title and everything. She couldn't go around thinking about some silly little person like him.

Quinn felt automatically ashamed that she called him that in her head.

She jumped nearly when she heard the bell, signaling that the class period was over. She was glad, Study Hall got to boring. Stuffing her books frantically in her bag, she got up and hitched it up on her shoulder. She knew what was next.

Glee Club.

She took a much needed breath and sent her way out into the crowded hallway. People pushed passed her without a second thought. You would think that the human race of teenagers would be more considerate about pregnant women but no, they had nothing in that head of theirs. Quinn stopped at her locker, putting stuff in that she didn't need. Shutting it with a loud bang, she turned into the streaming world of laughter, chatting, and shoving. She tried her best to make it through without getting knocked over onto the floor.

Quinn gripped the strap of her backpack and raced as fast as she could toward the other end of the school. The bell had rang again, signaling that it was time for class to begin. That's when she stepped into the familiar room. She noticed that it smelled like freshly squeezed lemons in there, so the janitors must have cleaned up last night. She looked around as soon as she stepped in, looking for some place to sit.

There was room next to Mike and Matt in the corner; she didn't want to sit there. It wasn't that she didn't like them; it was just that she didn't know them. There was an open seat next to Finn, which would have just been awkward. She ruled out ever sitting near Rachel. Her eyes landed on a spot that wasn't too far from her. But it wasn't too far from a certain boy either.

Without a second glance at him, she hurried toward her seat right when Mr. Shuester walked in. She sat down, adjusting herself to her liking as she folded her arms in her lap.

Mr. Shuester started, "Today, I'm going to give you an assignment about one of the oldest feelings in the world," he watched their faces and chuckled shortly, "Love."

Quinn tried her hardest to keep her face and eyes on the teacher.

She tried.

* * *

Again, sorry for the lateness. This chapter was rushed and I apologize. I still hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee, whatsoever. This is for pure enjoyment. (:  
**Note: **Totally Quartie. Deal.  
I truly suck, I'm so sorry for not updating it. I really am truly sorry. I'm going to work on it, I promise you all. It's amazing how much you guys love it two chapters in. Really. And this week, to make it up, Friday I'll put up another chapter. So two chapters this week. Hopefully, that'll work. (:

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

Mr. Schue watched the faces of his students, grinning at the murmurs. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing what they came up with each week and plus, they always grew from the experiences. He turned away from the class, picking up a blue marker. In big letters, at the top, he wrote L-O-V-E. He turned back, biting his lip, "When you hear this word, what do you think of?" he paused, scanning his audience, "Artie." He rested on the boy in the wheelchair who was staring at his gloves.

Artie's head whipped up caught off guard by the question. "Well, I-I," he stammered, looking around him for clues. Tina was smiling at him. Most of the others were still talking amongst themselves or were engaged in their own world. He did see though, that Quinn was looking right at him. He cleared his throat, looking back at Mr. Schue, "Pure." The teacher smiled, writing that underneath the word with a different colored marker.

"Quinn," Mr. Schue called, looking at the blonde.

Quinn was quick to answer this one as if she had been waiting for it, "Two as one." She murmured. Artie could have sworn she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. But he could be seeing things.

Mr. Schue liked that answer since he gave his little smile before writing it, "Mercedes?"

She gave her own bright smile before answering, "Together." That was written on the board as well.

10 minutes passed by and the board was lined with words, coming from each other them and Mr. Schue himself. They looked like a tangled mess of red marker with Mr. Schue's handwriting but it was still clear on what words were which. _Hope, family, butterflies and caring_ were among some of them. Puck or Santana had made crude comments about it, which Mr. Schue had eventually shrugged off like he usually did.

He tapped the board with his marker, "All of these things, we feel them or experience them, or will, anyway." He murmured. He laid the marker on the rim of the whiteboard before sitting backwards on a chair that was near him. He rested his arms on the back of it. "Your assignment is to find a song that expresses something true that you feel for something," commanded Mr. Schue in a small voice. He pointed to each of them, "It doesn't necessarily have to be about a boyfriend or girlfriend. It can be about a friend you love, it can be about your mother or father. Just has to be about loving or love," he continued on, letting them know more about it, "You have to think of feelings like these and express that through singing. Expression, that's what this whole thing is about." He stood up, walking toward them, "Love is a very important feeling. Find the right song, find the right feeling."

The bell rang which got the students riled up as they gathered their stuff up, "Remember, due by the end of the week!" Mr. Schuester called, watching them go.

Tina smiled down at Artie as soon as she grabbed her stuff, "I'll see you sixth period, Artie," she said, with a small wave and exited the classroom. He smiled, nodding as he waved back. They filed out, one after another. Artie placed his hands on his wheels before moving the chair forward, only to hear scraping. He frowned, confused, before looking back.

"The chair is hooked," he heard a voice murmur. He looked up, finding Quinn placing her stuff on the chair next to the chair that was next to him. Without a word, she bent down a little, pulling the chair away from his own. "There you go," she said, looking up at the brunette boy, smiling softly before turning her head and retrieving her stuff.

Artie watched her, quietly for a moment before nodding his head, "Thank you," he croaked out, snapping his mouth shut at the tone of his voice.

Quinn smiled, "Welcome, see you around, Artie," she exited the classroom easily. Artie watched, of course, before looking up and seeing a knowing expression on Mr. Schue's face. Artie bent his head, his cheeks heating up before wheeling himself out of the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

_7:30 PM _

Quinn's clock blinked at her, the large red numbers facing toward her computer. She sighed, sitting back. She could hear the heavy music that was coming from Puck's room and the yelling of his mother toward his little sister down stairs. As much as she was grateful that she had a house to live, she hated it sometimes. It was just different, all of it.

Quinn shook her head, sighing quietly as she reached for another CD off the stack that was sitting on her desk. She flipped it over, glancing down the list of songs. What was she supposed to pick as a love song? She bit down on her lip, discarding the CD into the pile of the others next to her on her bed. She placed a hand to her head. Quinn wanted to just forget about the assignment and not have to even worry about it. She covered her mouth as she yawned, it wasn't even that late in the night and she was tired.

Placing a tentative hand on her stomach, she leaned forward once more and grabbed another CD. She flipped it over as she had done to the other one, scanning the list of names.

A bright smile covered her pink lips.

* * *

"No." The song changed, "No." Changed again. "No," Different song came over the speakers. "No."

Artie heaved a strong sigh as he clicked the next button on his iTunes shuffle. He had nothing better to do that night so he decided on running through the music he had for some song that would represent 'love.' He didn't even know what he loved truly. He loved his family, he loved his glee clubbers, he loved blondes (only a certain one though), he loved old movies, he loved pizza, he loved suspenders, he loved math, and he loved singing his heart out.

Artie blinked, racing back through his thoughts. He chewed on his lower lip, glancing around as if someone was watching his brain activity. He adjusted himself in his chair, turning and pressing the button again. He'd rather not dwell on what he usually did. He needed this.

Artie's eyes lifted toward the song information of the next one that played. _Perfect_, he thought with a grin.

* * *

Read and Review!  
Remember, two chapters this week. (:

**Side Note: **Can you guys answer Mr. Schue's question? _When you hear the word love, what do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee, whatsoever. This is for pure enjoyment. (:  
**Note: **Totally Quartie. Deal.  
Sorry, I couldn't get this up on Friday. I was away from my comp. for days.  
**Kinda Important: **If I made an Artie/OC fanfic, would you guys read it? Or should I stick to Quinn/Artie fanfics? (I will continue to do Quartie stories, of course!) If I do write the Artie/OC one, since I have a kind of an idea for a character, should I make it (Artie/Tina/Mike/OC), like Artie has someone to 'comfort' him through the time and he realizes that Tina really isn't worth it or should I do a (Artie/OC/Tina) love triangle?  
Your guys' opinion matters to me, of course. [:

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

It was Wednesday and it was Glee club.

Artie enjoyed Glee club. It wasn't just that they had freedom in the room with their vocal range or song choice; it was the fact that for the small class period, all of them were friends. Well, it seemed like they were all friends. They had their little groups in the club as well, but it was when they sang that they were really together.

Tina was out sick that day, so Artie was stuck near the end of the seating by himself. He didn't mind it, though he did miss having someone to talk to just before the class, but he got over it quickly.

Mr. Schue was a few minutes late, but that didn't stop the rest of them from chatting like nothing major was happening. Artie sat patiently in his chair, his hands folded in his lap as he stared off into space. He wasn't taking part into any of the conversations but that didn't bother him.

"Hey, Artie?" he heard his name which instantly made him turn toward the source of it. He saw Quinn. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

She held up her notebook, which was blank and that made Artie confused. She lowered her notebook a little, "Do you have the notes from Chemistry? I was distracted," she admitted sheepishly, completely lowering the notebook into her lap. He had to smile at adorable she was looking right now in her pink baby doll dress and white cardigan. She always seemed to be wearing a cardigan, it worked for her though.

"Yeah, I do," Artie spoke, reaching around his chair to grab his bag.

"Oh, here, I'll help," He heard her say before turning back to see her set her things down and walk to the back of his wheelchair. "Which one is it?" she asked, unzipping it.

Artie glanced around him; no one seemed to notice the two in the corner. He pulled himself back into the scene and spoke, "It's the red one. Chemistry is written on it." He heard the scraping of the notebook against the others as she pulled it out, zipping his backpack right up.

"Thank you, Artie," she smiled at him, patting his arm before moving toward her seat with his book in hand. Artie gazed at her as she flipped open the pages.

He wanted so bad to tell her how he felt.

But who was Artie kidding? He was still nerdy, geeky Artie to her, someone who wasn't ever going to be enough.

Mr. Schue walked in at the point, shaking Artie out of his thoughts just a bit more.

That was until Artie dived right back into them and didn't really hear him for the next half-an-hour or so.

* * *

Quinn yawned half way through Mr. Schue's speech, rubbing her eyes to dry the water that rimmed around her eyelids. She hated when her eyes watered every times she yawned, she felt like she was crying. She could vaguely hear him talk about the assignment that was due on Friday. Quinn already knew the song that she was choosing; she didn't even have to worry about rehearsing. She literally almost knew it by heart.

Glee ended sooner then she thought. School ended sooner then she thought.

Quinn found herself on the steps of the school, waiting for Puck to pick her up, if he had remembered her again. She was copying the last of Artie's notes down on her paper, looking up when she heard the noise of wheels.

"Hey, Artie! Here!" she said, waiting until the boy rounded the corner and toward her. She handed him the notebook. He gave a small smile to her, taking it. "Thank you once again," she spoke, flipping her own closed and stuffing it in her bag.

Artie nodded his head. It looked like they were having a simple, everyday conversation. Almost as if neither one of them had been on the opposite ends of the food-chain, granted that Quinn was still probably higher up then Artie. "You're welcome," he could only speak, tucking the notebook in the space between the wheelchair and his hip. He looked up and glanced around, trying to spot his mother. He gazed back at the blonde sitting beside him.

"Do you have a ride, Quinn?" he asked, slowly.

Quinn looked up, almost as if she had been distracted before clearing her throat and nodding, "Y-yeah," she said, uncertainly. Did she? She couldn't remember if Puck had fight club today. He probably did, by the looks that he wasn't here yet and almost all of the student parking lot was empty. She came to a conclusion before sighing, "No."

A van pulled up in front of them, it wasn't a big van to say the least, and Artie looked at it before looking at her. "Want my mom to give you a ride home?"

Quinn had a look of thoughtfulness on her face. Artie would be her only chance and she didn't feel like walking clear across town to get home. She bit down on her lip, "Would she?"

Artie seemed pleased with that, since he grinned, and nodded, "Yeah, come on." He said, gesturing her with his head toward the van. Quinn got up, warily at first, before grabbing her bag. She put it on her shoulder, following after Artie toward the van.

"Who is this, Artie?" Quinn heard a soft voice as she helped Artie, as much as she could, into the van. She glanced up, meeting the smiling eyes of his mom. She had a lot of Artie's features in her.

"Oh, this is Quinn. She needs a ride home," he spoke, almost as if it were an everyday thing. Quinn slipped into the back, shutting the door tightly but calmly.

A smile crinkled over the old woman's lips, "Pleasure to meet you, Quinn." Her eyes didn't stray down the Quinn's stomach like mostly everyone's did.

"You as well, Mrs. Abrams." She said, as politely as she could. She shared a small smile with Artie though.

"Are you one of Artie's friends?" Mrs. Abrams asked as she started up the van. Artie opened his mouth before Quinn shoved her answer in.

"Yes," murmured Quinn, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. She didn't notice the indistinguishable look of surprise on Artie's face.

"Wonderful," his mom seemed satisfied. Quinn wondered if Artie brought many friends home. She wondered if his parents had met Tina even. "Are your parents' home, Quinn?" the question shook Quinn out of her thoughts before she answered.

"Oh, I, uh, live with a friend. I'm not sure though, if he's home." There was a slight displeased look on Mrs. Abrams face with that answer.

She then spoke, which kind of shocked both Artie and Quinn, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Quinn? So you don't have to be alone in a house. Plus, I would love to actually meet one of Artie's friends," The smile replaced the discontented expression.

"Mom," Artie started out, "I'm sure Quinn would be okay at home." Quinn giggled at this. Artie sounded like a normal teenage boy, a normal teenage boy with his mother embarrassing him.

"Nonsense, Artie," Quinn started out, tilting her chin up and giving him a smile, "I would love to." She spoke to Mrs. Abrams.

A crinkled smile came again, "That's great." Quinn would loved to see how Artie actually lived.

She would enjoy this visit, she was sure.

* * *

**Read and review! Sorry for getting it later then I intended.**

**Plus, would love your input of the other story idea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee, whatsoever. This is for pure enjoyment. (:  
**Note: **Totally Quartie. Deal.

You guys are so patient. I love you. (:

* * *

**May Angels Lead You In**

"Stop laughing at me," Artie's voice was hardly heard over Quinn's laughing. He wasn't mad, he wasn't even annoyed. He was just fake pouting.

Quinn was standing at his closet, positioned half in it as she observed his clothing. "I'm sorry, Artie. But I mean, look at these sweaters!" she continued to laugh, tugging on one. Artie couldn't help but smile. He knew his wardrobe wasn't the greatest but he mainly smiled at her laugh. It was delightful

"Oh! Is that a reindeer?" Quinn gasped in awe, pulling it off the hanger and looking at it. "Aww!" Artie bowed his head, trying to fight the blush. He felt her hold it up to his chest, making him look up. "Artie! You look so adorable!" she nearly squealed, laughing again. He was sure his cheeks were pink. Quinn was acting as if they were long-term best friends, like they weren't on different rings of the social structure. Artie didn't care, he liked this Quinn.

"Okay, stop," Artie said, patting her hand away. She laughed again, putting it back up where it was. "Oh geez, Artie." She said, glancing around his room.

He liked how she said 'Artie'.

She situated herself on his bed, messing with the knick-knacks on his bedside table. Artie was still sitting in his chair, even though Quinn offered to help move him toward his bed but he didn't want her to strain her back especially with a kid in her stomach. It had been at least a half-an-hour since they arrived at Artie's house. His mom was downstairs making dinner.

"Where's your dad?" Quinn asked, pulling Artie out of his thoughts.

"He works late, he's kind of the work-a-holic type." Artie said, nodding his head. Artie couldn't say he had the worst home life. It was simple. A mom, a dad and a son having usually family whatever. He enjoyed, he was close to his parents but they never embarrassed him or pushed him too hard.

"Oh." Quinn said, her laughter had died down but she still was in that same mood just a little toned down. A silence lapsed in-between them.

Artie's eyes travelled down to Quinn's stomach. She was staring at the wall, her hand tracing the outline of the bump. "When are you due?" he asked before he could stop himself. His eyes went toward hers, which was looking at him.

"Just a few months," she smiled softly, "Can you believe it?" she asked, looking down at the round stomach. She tapped it with her forefinger. "Just a few months," she said, tenderly.

Artie couldn't actually. It didn't even seem that long since Quinn had became pregnant. "Have you made plans about it?" Artie didn't mean to invade on what was her personal life, he was curious. She was quiet for a moment, "You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry," He quickly apologized.

Her short laugh came back before she shook her head, "Oh no, it's alright. I have to talk to someone," she said, smiling over at Artie. He responded back with his own smile before she looked at her stomach again, "I don't know if I wanna keep it or not." She said, sadly. She glanced up.

Artie smiled at her, encouragingly, "You'd be a great mother." He meant it. She would be. She cared for it before it was even in the world. He could see.

Her smile brightened, "Thanks, Artie, really."

Their conversation was interrupted by Artie's mom, "Dinner's all set!"

Quinn looked at the door, "Ready?" she asked him and he nodded. She walked out first, Artie trailed after her with little help. His mother was putting on the finishing touches to setting the table. There were only three spots. The table was crowded with a roast, potatoes and corn. It was a small meal but that didn't matter.

Mrs. Abrams looked at her son, "Your father won't be here this evening. He'll be later on," she smiled, sitting down. Artie nodded his head, wheeling up to his spot at the end. Quinn smiled at his mother, sitting down tentatively. It wasn't a normal thing not to have his father there. Artie understood his father's work.

Mrs. Abrams held her hand out to Quinn, "We pray first." She said, smiling kindly. Quinn nodded, returning the smile as she took her hand. Quinn turned her head, holding out her hand as well. Artie took both Quinn's and his mother's. Quinn's hands were soft yet warm. Artie liked the feel.

All three heads bowed as word of Thanks sprouted from Artie's mother's mouth.

* * *

"This dinner is amazing, Mrs. Abrams," Quinn commented, placing another forkful of roast and potatoes in her mouth. Mrs. Abrams smiled, nodding her head.

"Thank you, Quinn." Quinn smiled back, glancing over at Artie. Artie glanced up from his plate, grinning gently at Quinn before focusing on his food again.

"You also have a beautiful home as well," Quinn gushed, glancing around the dining room. It was true. It was a lovely Victorian. Quinn was sure it had cost some big bucks, not that she was judging Artie's family on their money situation. For all she knew, they could be struggling.

"Thank you, once more," Mrs. Abrams said, the old smile still on her face. Quinn nodded her head, swallowing another forkful. She was getting full. She placed her fork down on the plate.

"Done, dear?" Quinn glanced up before nodding at Artie's mother. She rose from the table, grabbing her own, plus Artie's and Quinn's. Quinn watched her go into the kitchen.

"Your mother is wonderful," Quinn said, turning her attention to Artie. He smiled and nodded his head, knowing.

"I know." He said, gazing toward the kitchen where a clatter of plates was coming from.

"Do either one of you want dessert?" Mrs. Abrams asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"No, mom." "No, thank you." Both Artie's and Quinn's answers came at the same time and they snuck a glance at each other.

Mrs. Abrams beamed once more, nodding her head as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Quinn took the napkin that had been in her lap and placed it on the plate. She folded her hands onto of the table. Artie watched her, looking down immediately when she looked over at him. It was a secret pass of glances back and forth until Mrs. Abrams entered the room again. Neither one ever caught the other.

Mrs. Abrams had that smile on her face, "I'll clean this mess up. You kids run along," she said . Quinn glanced up, looking at Artie then at Mrs. Abrams.

"Mrs. Abrams, why don't you let me and Artie do it? You have done enough for me by inviting me to dinner. It's the least I can do," Quinn offered, forming her lips into a darling smile. Artie glanced over at Quinn now, his eyebrow arched.

"Oh, I can't have you do that."

"I _insist._ I have to pay you back somehow," Quinn murmured, stubborn about letting her do it. Mrs. Abrams hesitated before nodding her head and slipping out of the room. Quinn turned toward Artie, laughing slightly, "Come on, Artie." She was acting as if she belonged in the house. She was already gathering plates. Artie nodded his head, helping her.

* * *

The food had been put away in containers in the fridge. Quinn was standing at the counter, her hands deep in soapy water as she scrubbed at plates. Artie was drying them. It was faster than one doing so. There was tiny droplets of water on each of them, mainly because they were flicking water back and forth between each other, like it was an everyday thing.

Artie blinked when Quinn flicked more water at his face, which resulted in a giggle from her. She turned her head right as Artie dipped his hand into the water and sprayed her with the wetness.

"Artie!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice down though so they didn't disturb his mother. Artie grinned, giving his own laugh when she splashed him with the soapy water. He sputtered, trying to get the taste out of his mouth since it had been open. "Oh, I am so sorry." She said, wiping her hands on a towel and grabbing a clean glass. She filled it up, bending down to hand it to him.

He muttered a thank you, taking a drink before leaning over as much as he could toward the sink and spitting it out. She was laughing softly though, "Are you okay? Not gonna die, are we?" she said, placing his glass in the soapy mess. She raised her eyebrow, waiting. He nodded his head, choking out a laugh.

"I think I'm okay."

"Good," she said, rinsing out the glass before placing it to dry. She smiled, "I think we're all ready." She said, pulling the plug out to drain. Artie bobbed his head up and down to agree, wheeling himself backwards. He then asked the question he didn't want to hear the answer too.

"When do you have to go home?"

Quinn gazed at the clock on the wall, "I called Puck's mom ten minutes ago to pick me up in ten minutes. So…" There was a beep of a car outside, "Right there." She smiled again, turning toward Artie. He forced a smile on his face. "Wheel me to the door?" she said, showing her teeth in the grin.

Artie couldn't help but chuckle at what she said before pushing himself out of the kitchen, "Come on!" he called as she eagerly walked after him. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Abrams!" Quinn grabbed the door handle before turning when she heard Mrs. Abrams reply.

"You're welcome, dear. Come around whenever!" Quinn smiled at the comment before stepping out onto the porch. She turned, seeing Artie nudge himself as close as he can.

She gripped the strap of her bag while Artie gripped his wheel. "This was nice, Artie." She said, her eyes never leaving his face. His mouth broke out into grin.

"Yeah, like mom said, come back any time." He murmured, not knowing if this 'dinner' would be a one-time thing with Quinn and him. It hoped not. Her lips tentatively smiled before she leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek. She turned then, stepping down onto the steps.

"Bye Artie!" she exclaimed by the car before she slipped into it. He waved as she drove off before his touched his cheek.

Artie was happy for the night.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
